Like a Princess
by Jelly-Bean-Jr
Summary: Most people don't realize that imprinting doesn't always have to be romantic, to imprint is to love and care, to protect and support the person you hold most precious. And if Renesmee decides she's into girls, what else can Jacob do but help his best friend through teenage love? -Renesmee/OC, side: Jacob/Leah
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know, I've always liked the idea of Renesmee and Jacob being best friends/true homies/brotp; never really got into the romantic feel of it, and I also don't like the idea of Jacob being in love with a fast growing infant. Therefor the whole best friend thing is very mutual (no pining between best friends), so if you're looking for a Jacob/Nessie thing, you're going to have to look somewhere else. And, also, heads up, Renesmee is a horribly embarrassing romantic; Jacob just likes to humor her and Leah should have an advice column. **

**Also, I felt that I needed something new to write about other than the typical imprint story, so this is my outlet. **

**I'm looking forward to your feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter one:  
**Love at first sight

"She said she was _curious_," I whisper, staring down at my folded hands. My nails were bitten down to the nub, light green nail polish chipped and flaking, I can't help but think Alice will insist on wrangling me into another manicure the second I get home. The upside to that would be that I could use the distraction. Mindlessly worrying about something as mundane as how presentable my nails look, it would last at least an hour. I could use an hour of distraction.

Jacob makes a weird sort of humming, growling noise at the back of his throat.

"_Curious_? Like she didn't know?" he mutters, leaning across the cheap plastic table and cupping his hands around his mouth as if we were sharing a secret. I try hard not to smile at his naturally theatric behavior. He notices and smiles back, glancing around the mostly empty food court. "So she broke up with you then?" I roll my eyes a little, patting his cheek.

"Well we can't all take one look at a girl and have her be the one, now can we?" It's not really true, given that Jacob and I aren't exactly characters from a Nicholas Spark's novel ourselves, but he still laughs. I can't laugh because, as hard as it is to admit, I _did _think she was the one.

I liked her well enough, in fact, she reminded me of Alice. Well put together, happy, knew how to look good, and we got along well. She was my best friend. Not like Jacob is, of course, but she was the only girl that I actually befriended outside of the family and _wanted _to hang out with. Plus she could kiss like none of my other girlfriends could. God, could she _kiss_.

My head thumps against the table and I groan. I was thinking about her again. Taylor and her pretty, short, curly brunette hair, big brown eyes and dark, tanned skin…

"I was supposed to marry her, Jake," I grumble miserably, turning my cheek against the table to look at his skeptical expression. Except I'm not surprised, Jacob always needs a little convincing to see things my way. Giving a heavy sigh I slap him on the cheek and keep my hand there, fully prepared to give him the front row seat of mine and Taylor's perfect white wedding. Instead he grabs a hold of my wrist and lowers my hand back down to the table, giving it an empathetic pat.

"Ness, we kind of go through this with all of your girlfriends. I have seen every single wedding that you've envisioned in full frontal detail. I think it's safe to say that Taylor is no diff-"

"She _is _different, Jake. Or at least was. The center pieces were going to be sunflowers! _Sunflowers_! Do you know how ugly they'd be?" Resisting the urge to bury my face in my hands I just look to Jacob's face. "But at the same time they remind me of Taylor – and Taylor's not ugly," I rush to say, seeing his raised eyebrow, "so the sunflowers would be fitting. Alice agreed." Jacob sputters, his other eyebrow rising to join the other in surprise.

"_Agreed_, as in you _already_ discussed your wedding plans with your aunt for you and your girlfriend? The _same_ girlfriend you've only dated for a _month_?" I know Jacob is trying to make a point, hence his emphasis on words. But truth be told, it didn't matter how long or how short I've been seeing someone. You either break up with the person you're involved with, or you spend the rest of your life together. Jacob should know by now that I'm an optimist.

"You make it sound so creepy. What's wrong with being prepared?"

"What's _wrong_ is how much you're let down when your girlfriends don't show as much commitment to you as you do to them. It's not fair on you to set such high expectations so early on. You should enjoy what you have instead of focusing on the future." My shoulders slump and I lift my head up from the gross table. Jacob's right. Of course he's right.

"We would be a match-made in heaven if you had boobs," I sigh dramatically, throwing my hands up in exasperation. Jacob tilts his head back and laughs.

"Oh yeah, I can see it. You plan our wedding and I shove reality down your throat." I snort. He's not wrong, and I won't lie, I have planned mine and Jacob's wedding; an outdoors wedding, believe it or not. Of course it was back when I was much smaller; around the time my family had the dispute with the higher up vampires from Italy. I was new to the world, Jacob by my side, the essence of _forever_ and _happy endings _floating around. It made sense to marry Jacob. Everyone thought I was going to marry Jacob. _Jacob _thought I was going to marry Jacob.

13 years later and Jacob's physically fit shape-shifter body is impressive, but not _impressive_.

Leah on the other hand…

Let's just say that my dad's face when that particular thought came into my mind way back when was something I've never seen before. It would have been a funny moment if I hadn't been so caught off guard as well. Sure, before then, girls were graceful, intelligent and beautiful, but never have I…thought anything so impure.

And now, 4 years after that incident I have had a handful of girlfriends: Bryn, a short Quileute girl I met on La Push beach, we were going to have a traditional church wedding with all white and lace. Then there was Jillian, a tall blonde who immediately let me get to second base at a freshman party, our wedding was going to be at the Washington monument with doves and chrysanthemums.

Then there was my more experienced girlfriend, Julia, who was serious and calm, we would have flown out and rented a venue with a skyline view somewhere in New York City. And then there was Sophia, Billie, Catherine, and Katy; all of them traditional weddings in churches with different color schemes and flowers. Except Billie would probably have wanted candle centerpieces to go along with the orchids, it seems like something she'd try to pull off.

And now I had to add Taylor to the list of weddings that will never be. Her and the church wedding with sunflowers, I'd miss out on our inevitable argument about her not wanting to wear a veil, and me being dead set on the idea of flipping the cloth away from her face and kissing her breathless.

Not that it matters anymore.

"Hey, hey, what's with the sad look, Ness? You'll find your girl one day, I know it." I sigh heavily, leaning back in the plastic chair and glancing around the otherwise empty food court. Middle aged couples and lonely elderly people were everywhere, not a single teenage girl.

"I thought I already did find my girl," I mope, looking at him forlornly, "we met at the _library_, Jake. Isn't that how it's supposed to go?" Jacob scratches at the back of his neck, his nose doing that scrunching thing he does when he feels uncomfortable or doesn't know what to say. Also known as the face Jacob pulled when he tried to explain to my mom about his very non-romantic feelings towards me, and his very romantic feelings towards Leah.

What can I say, Leah is gorgeous and I wasn't surprised.

"Don't you think that might be the problem…?" he starts hesitantly, absently sweeping crumbs off the table and not meeting my eyes. "You're viewing real life like it's a movie, you're choreographing the future and that's…an Alice thing?" I scoff, slapping my palm onto the table. The loud clang makes the boy working behind the Cinnabons' counter look up and scowl. Clearing my throat with my best apologetic shrug in his direction I set my hands in my lap and look away. Jacob has the audacity to laugh. One look at my unhappy expression and he quickly sobers up. I sigh and drop my head back to the table, my next words muffled.

"I'm going to die alone." There's a beat of silence that follows.

"Actually," Jacob heaves a heavy sigh, abruptly standing up and changing the subject, "_I _am going to end up dying alone if I don't get Leah her birthday present," he declares. You'd think being reminded of my best friend's happy 3 year relationship with a gorgeous girl would make me feel worse. Although I'm not denying that my heart gives a painful tug, but at the same time it was the kind of distraction I needed. To focus on making my Jake the happiest he can be.

It's definitely something I need and he knows it.

"I love you and your hopelessness," I say, smiling when Jake slings an arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side.

"And I love you and your hope." Cheesy, yes, but it makes me feel better.

"Again," I groan, "_why _don't you have boobs?" To be honest, even if Jacob had boobs I probably wouldn't even think of him more than just my best friend. After all, he and my mom did have a…_thing_. It'd just be a little bit weird.

"Mostly because of Leah," he answers, giving a half-hearted shrug. Speaking of Leah…

"What does she want for her birthday anyways?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "Lingerie? Cookbooks?" Jacob gives me a weird look on the last one. I don't know why, I've always liked Leah's cooking. "Fine, does she want makeup?" Another weird look mixed in with an amused smile and Jake turns into the antique store. I'm fully prepared to bash my head up against the gaudy looking brass mirror frame hanging just inside the store.

Leah wasn't much of an antique collector, but she picks out interesting antique items from time to time, but there is no doubt in my mind that Jacob has no idea what he's doing.

For a moment I'm painfully reminded of Sophia. She always picked out terrible gifts and never kept receipts. It was adorable at the time and I was fully prepared to put that little tidbit in my vows to get a good laugh from both of our families. And then we'd probably kiss, but would have to pull back because we were smiling so much.

"Hey, what do you think about this? Do you think Leah will like it?" I look up and get an eyeful of a dusty, dark wooded jewelry box.

"I thought Leah didn't wear jewelry because-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'll keep looking." Laughing I shake my head and wander over to look at the glass sculptures near the check-out desk. Just five more minutes of Jacob picking out the wrong gift before he demands that I call Leah on my cell to ask her straight up what she wants, and then we'll end up going to Victoria's Secret to pick out lingerie. Just like last year (and the year before). Not that there's much to complain about, the fun is in the error.

"Can I help you with anything?" Looking up from a pretty glass made mermaid figurine I end up staring into captivating blue eyes.

"Oh, yes, I guess so," I smile, picturing those blue eyes slightly obscured behind a thin, birdcage veil, her long brown curls fashioned into an updo. God, I did have a problem, didn't I? "My friend over there," I say, pointing to Jacob who just kind of waves, looking incredibly disheartened, "is looking for a present for his girlfriend and he's kind of hopeless, any ideas?" She laughs kind of breathy-like, in a way that makes it hard to hear anything else. Her nametag says Arielle. It's kind of ironic actually, having met her while looking at mermaid statues and it makes my cheeks heat up.

"I know what you mean, boys are absolutely clueless." Her hand goes up to twirl at a piece of her hair, blue eyes fluttering and it's so _enchanting_. A princess name for a princess. "I can't tell you enough _how_ many hints I have to drop for my boyfriend before he gets the right idea." _Oh_. She shakes her head, a bounce in her step when she walks over to Jacob, a cheery, customer-friendly smile painted on her face. It's hard not to feel disappointed. Jacob smiles at her before glancing over at me quick enough for us to exchange a look.

"Hey, Nessie, do you think you could call Leah? You know, just in case I can't find anything."

Sometimes I feel that Jacob reads my mind better than my dad does.

"Sure thing, Jake," I salute; sparing Arielle another look and a polite smile before high-tailing it out of there.

Leah picks up on the second ring.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure, _Renesmee_?" I scoff, looking skywards.

"Just the obvious," I answer back, having trouble keeping my smile at bay. Judging from Leah's famous snort laugh she wasn't fairing much better at keeping up a hostile pretense.

"As flattering as that is, I'm not into spoiled 16 year old teenage girls."

"I am _17_. I'm nearly an adult."

"Nearly," she agrees offhandedly while I try not to let my eyes linger on the girl with blue hair in the Starbucks line. "Look," she huffs and I hear rustling over the line, "I know this isn't about my birthday; you're not stupid, and my tastes are predictable, so what's bothering you, kid?" I plop down on an empty wooden bench outside a bakery, chewing at my thumbnail.

Leah and I have gone a long way and haven't always seen eye to eye. In fact, she hardly bothered with me for the first 5 years I've known her. It wasn't a secret that Leah Clearwater found the vampire/human hybrid unsettling. There was also no secret that it took Leah and my mother a long time to see eye to eye. I never really had anything against Leah, as far as I knew she was Jacob's second in command and really funny. Not that she ever _tried _to be funny; everything she said was more of an underhanded, witty insult if anything. She always did look kind of surprised when I laughed.

But now that I think about it, I think I probably had a crush on Leah. I always did have a weird obsession about wanting to see her smile.

"Do you think I'm creepy?" The words tumble out of my mouth with little to no brain filter.

"Since the day you were born."

"Ugh, no, that didn't come out right. What I meant was…do you think…that I'm _creepy_?" I stress, trying to grasp at the right words. "In my relationships, you know. With the…" I trail off; Leah clicks her tongue softly over the phone.

"There's nothing wrong with seeking out love and commitment, Nessie. That's all I ever really thought about when I was with Sam. Hell, sometimes I even think about it with Jacob. It's a natural cliché, it's expected of us."

"Yeah but, you've…it was only one person that broke your heart. And now you have Jacob and you two are _so _perfect."

"There's no such thing as a perfect relationship, you know that." It's hard not to feel like a child at that. It's the one thing Leah always liked to remind me way back when she actually started to talk to me. _I know I'm going to sound like a calloused bitch here, kid, but don't expect a fairy tale ending to drop down in your lap like it did for your mommy._

It was funny at the time because I remembered the day I was born – how closely my mom came to dying. How ready everyone was to kill me.

That doesn't happen in fairy tales.

"I have had eight relationships, Leah," I whisper into the phone, "none of them…not _one _said 'I love you' to me. Two of them didn't even want to hold my hand, and the longest relationship I've had was 6 months. That's not fair." I can hear Leah breathing evenly over the phone and I cross my legs, eyes flittering over my surroundings.

"What isn't fair is that you're too caught up in a fantasy that you can't enjoy the reality. You need to take a step back sometimes, Nessie, and ask yourself if you're actually seeing the person in front of you, or just someone you want them to be." There's a lump steadily building in my throat. I don't know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry," I choke out, wiping a stray tear from the corner of my eyes, minding my makeup and doing my best not to smudge it.

"I hate myself for saying this, and I'll probably shove my head in a blender afterwards…stop trying to find love, and let it find you. You're young and probably going to live forever; stop rushing and just live. Also, get me something strapless." The laugh bubbles in my throat and comes out before I can stop it.

"Our wedding was going to be in your backyard with wildflowers, and I was going to wear a tuxedo," I say instead of 'thank you'. Leah hangs up with a scoff.

"Would you like a sample? Today our special is- oh crap, shit. I'm sorry. I'm bothering you, I'm really sorry; I just thought that since you were sitting there..." I look up to see amber eyes that make my heart stutter and practically sing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like this story and have no idea why I haven't finished it or even updated it. Also I think there's an extreme lack of lesbians in every fandom and should definitely remedy that. Not to mention that seems to be the only place that really embraces original characters compared to every other fanfiction site out there. So here we go! A whole bunch of cute fluff with a dorky, kind-of-smooth-but-not-really Renesmee and her future maybe-wife.**

**P.S. much like my school assignments: I never read anything over. Sorry if there are mistakes!**

**P.P.S. I'm a Gravity Falls dork right now, and the girl in this chapter was going to be named Lyle, but I've changed it to Mabel. And the internet says that Lyle is a male name so I thought why not.**

* * *

**Chapter two:  
**Meet cute

My mouth is dry and my throat closes up like it does when I'm hungry. And not the human hungry. But bloodthirsty hungry, aching and parched and kind of grating. Except this time it feels uncomfortable in a strangely nice way.

It takes awhile for me to realize I've been openly staring at this goddess like a fish with wet eyes and smeared makeup for...I don't even know how long. Long enough for it to be embarrassing.

"No! No uhm, You don't need to apologize I'm- I should apologize! I was just sitting here loitering and crying like a total loser!" I practically shout, waving my arms around like an _idiot_. If only Jacob could see me now, he'd probably pretend he didn't even know me. The girl with amber eyes looks startled and I cringe a little at how pathetic I must look. Instead of taking a hasty exit or even asking me to leave she hovers shortly and then thrusts a tray into my face.

"W-would you like a sample? Maybe? They're, uh… they're gluten free, uh, it's a new item on our menu….they're very good- good comfort food," she promises, and I notice that she's staring everywhere but my face. My face that's probably smeared all to hell. I must look like some crazy person! I bite my tongue to prevent myself from swearing up a storm and yank out a handkerchief from my pocket to dab at the makeup I can feel drying up at my temples.

Go figure I'd look like some 3 year old handling makeup for the first time when meeting my soulmate. Wait, no… I blink up at the girl and try to mentally back track. Even though that's _hard, _who can think straight with this gorgeous being? Thinking straight is physically impossible. My thoughts are firmly and undeniably gay. Shaking my head quickly I snatch up a quarter-sized cookie while simultaneously rubbing my face red raw.

"That's very nice of you," I say after another too long pause, deciding to pocket the handkerchief for now and keep whatever dignity I might have left. The girl in front of me blushes a bright red and the scent of her blood is warm like cinnamon and powdery like malt. My tongue feels like it has swelled and stuck to the roof of my mouth. I shove the sample cookie into my mouth whole to try to untangle whatever weird vampire senses are going haywire.

"Your welcome," she says, and her full lips stretch into a shy smile, body shifting back like she was going to walk away. My body lurches forward on instinct, probably a little faster than any human has any right to move, and I reach out to settle my fingers loosely around her wrists. She freezes for a moment, taken aback, before rocking forward again so all we're doing is standing and staring at one another.

Real smooth, Renesmee.

"No, I… I mean, yes, thank you, but… " I stumble, having a hard time talking around what was, frankly, a rather dry cookie and a mouth that was salivating at an embarrassing rate. Huffing out I drop my hands and try to smile, willing whatever vampire super-beauty I had to distract from my horribly miserable human side. "What's your name?" I try, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of pretty brown hair behind her ear. Another burst of cinnamon malt rushes in and I feel my eyes flutter, listing a little to the side but never taking my eyes away from her red cheeks or her awkward gesturing towards the nametag on her uniform.

"My name is Mabel," she says, her hand moving up to shadow my previous touch in tucking back her hair. Seeming to realize this, her cheeks go darker and her hand drops to her side limply.

"I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie," I introduce, offering my hand out and grinning widely in what I hoped was welcoming enough to get her to forget about my disastrous first impression. By the cautious way she grips my hand I feel like maybe that was asking for too much. "I, uh, just had a bad break up," I explain, sitting back down, "with my girlfriend," I continue slowly, keeping eye contact with Mabel to gauge any sort of reaction. Mabel frowns and shuffles forward, her fingers tightening into white knuckles over the edges of the sample tray.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Okay. That's a good reaction. She's sympathetic and has a non-judgmental approach.

"It wasn't a very long relationship," I admit, doing my best to remember Auntie Rosalie's checklist of "do's and don't's" when discussing ex's. Step one was always downplay the importance of the relationship so whoever you're chatting up doesn't feel like they're competing already.

"It's actually kind of silly to be so upset over it," I say, "especially because it brought me here to meet you." Mabel startles, her large eyes blinking fast and laughs something loud and nervous. I'm woman enough to admit that my insides turn to liquid. Unable to keep my own smile from forming because _that smile, _I pat the seat next to me in invitation. Mabel sits down with a heavy plop and a small huff. Swallowing nervously I take the time to take her in. Darker skinned with a wide set of hips and shapely legs that left my mouth both dry and thirsty for a taste of _something_, and soft stomach with a generous bust that was made for cuddling, and those _eyes_. Move over Taylor, Nessie's got herself her dream woman.

"Oh shit, I'm… I'm actually probably not supposed to be sitting here talking with you," I startle as Mabel stands up suddenly, some sample cookies falling over onto the floor, "I should really get back to work. It was- hope you feel better, Renesmee." Like whiplash my soulmate disappears in a hurry towards what I assume was her place of employment. A cute little bakery shop called _Never Enough_, which go figure the cutest girl ever would be working in the cutest bakery shop.

"I know that look. Stop before you get ahead of yourself." I snort, shoving my elbow back into Jake's stomach.

"You know you can't sneak up on me," I say, not bothering to even look in his direction. Instead I wriggle my fingers at Mabel through the store's front display window and get a swarm of butterflies in my stomach when her hand shoots up to wave back. Honestly, I'd love to see what she'd look like in a mermaid gown. Lots of beading too. Or maybe something more like a princess gown with a floral beading. I frown a little. There were just way too many options to choose from.

"Let me guess, you already threw the whole: 'It's a good thing same-sex marriage is legal here, because I'm already planning our wedding' line, didn't you?" I scoff, turning around to glare at Jake's stupid grinning face.

"I only used that _once_, and that's only because there's a very limited supply of gay pick-up lines that aren't overly sexualized."

"I think that's the whole point of a pick-up, Ness."

"Well it's distasteful," I huff, crossing my arms and stay still as Jake licks at his thumb and wipes at my face. Probably left a streak of makeup behind. I really hope Mabel didn't notice it.

"So…?" he prompts, smiling the Jacob smile that doesn't make me feel like a loser with a failing love life.

"Her name is Mabel. She works in a bakery and she's really soft." Jacob swats at my head, slow enough that I lean out of his reach. It takes a moment for me to realize that maybe he was asking about Leah's birthday present. "Lingerie," I add, punching at his arm.

"I can't tell you enough just how relieved I am you turned out to be a lesbian." I snort out the most unattractive laugh ever and have to do a quick double-take to make sure Mabel was out of hearing range. I punch Jacob again for setting me up for another dose of humiliation.

"This one is different!" I insist, and, God, I can't even be bothered by Jake's look of disbelief. Not that I blame him, I was definitely overreacting with the Taylor situation. And maybe even with all the others before her.

But this... it's obviously destiny that Taylor broke up with me because now there's _Mabel. _Mabel who's so different from every girl I've ever dated. I didn't have to impress her with makeup or fashion because I'm sure I looked more human than ever with my smudged face and red eyes, and she seemed...real.

"We're coming back tomorrow," I tell Jacob, happily ignoring the loud complaining I get in return. Tomorrow I'll be ready to actually woo Mabel. Maybe get to know her and her work schedule, ask her out to lunch. Buy her some earrings. An engagement ring. Lingerie- no, no, too forward. I breathe in deeply, doing what Leah advised and mentally take a step back. I'll show up tomorrow and ask Mabel to lunch. There. No more planning.

Well, no more planning other than my outfit. And reservations. And it'd be rude to not invite her without gifts. Some flowers, maybe. A necklace?

Jake laughs, nudging me in the side hard enough that I trip.

"I can hear you thinking from here. If that girl is anything you say she is, she won't care." I roll my eyes, shoving Jacob and feeling viciously satisfied when he trips and stumbles into a wall.

"You're not my dad, don't read my mind."


End file.
